From Alibis to Purple Zinc Cream
by OddObsessed
Summary: If she was pink, then he was purple. ‘Nuff said. JxAxO oneshot listfic. Listfic? Is that a type of fic? It is now. Lol


**This. Is. So. Random**

**It's AelitaxJeremie and AelitaxOdd. Mostly done from Aelita's POV. I actually did this while back, and decided to put it up now so you guys know I'm alive (We just moved house and we had trouble getting internet, so no updates were possible)**

**Anyway, R&R**

* * *

**Alibi:** "Yes, we're cousins. No, of course we wouldn't lie about it. We're cousins, I swear!"

**Blue:** His blue sweater always attracted her. It was almost painful to see him once he'd stopped wearing it.

**Cold:** She pulled the blanket around her but she couldn't stop herself from feeling cold. The more she tried to warm herself up, the colder she became.

**Danger:** "Now that Xana's gone, maybe our live's can be normal and not so… dangerous?"

**Death:** One wrong move and it may have been the end of someone. And she was the reason for this battle.

**Definitely Maybe:** "Yes, I mean, I can't. No. Well, um, maybe. I'll, I'll see that movie with you… later! Uh, no… yes, um, next week? Uh… how about… in two months? What? No, I'm sure we'll be able to see it then!"

**Elevate:** She loved the feeling of going up, even if each time the elevator moved Odd complained about throwing up and Ulrich looked like he was about to faint.

**Free:** "Now you're free Aelita, but unfortunately, so is Xana."

**Glasses:** She giggled as she watched him search the floor for his glasses. He seemed so helpless without them. "You're getting warmer! No, no, wrong way. Yes… Yes you're almost there…

**Hero:** They were her heroes, even if they wouldn't admit it. They had saved her. They risked their lives for her. She would never forget it.

**Indifferent: **He didn't care where she came from. Even if her life was completely different and almost impossible compared to others, it didn't matter. To him she would always be just that. A normal person.

**Jokes: **His jokes always made her laugh no matter how many times he said them, or how lame they were. He was always ready to make her smile.

**Kiwi:** "Kiwi, I love you, honestly. But please stop licking me. I don't particularly want to be wet."

**Love:** It was so confusing, especially for her. Nobody could explain it to her, even though they understood it. What was it? And how come it made her feel so… strange?

**Lonely:** They were her family and promised they always would be. But the only time she saw her biological family was in dreams or memories. They promised they'd be her new family, but they didn't understand how lonely she felt without a real parent to protect her.

**Martial Arts: **She'd just smile when they practised their fighting. They would sneak smiles at each other and 'trip' over by 'accident' just to be on top of the other one. It was cute, but kind of unfortunate that the only time they did that was when they were doing martial arts.

**Never:** "Never again do I want anything to do with that place or that virus. Never."

**No:** It was so hard to say no to him, but she didn't want to say yes. Maybe was the only thing she could utter to him.

**Optional:** She didn't have to do it, but she wanted to. She felt like she had no other choice, even though she did. Even if it meant sacrificing her own life. She didn't want to risk any others.

**Pink: **Everything about her screamed one colour. Everything, from her personality to her clothes, even her hair. She was just that… She was just pink.

**Parents:** If there were only one thing she could have in the world, it'd be to meet her parents just once more. To be with them, and see their faces again. She'd give anything for that.

**Purple:** If she was pink, then he was purple. 'Nuff said.

**Quirky:** If everyone decided that bungy jumping was the in thing, he'd do it without the cord. Not because he was suicidal (he was anything but that) but because it would be different to everyone else. Besides, it'd get him attention. And he craves that.

**Random:** Together, they were a great team. Together, they would defeat the world of normal people and change it into something great. Something more… _random._

**Royalty:** Nobody really knew why he called her Princess. She wasn't really worthy of that title. But it did make her feel good about herself. Maybe that was why.

**Still:** "It's strange but I like being idle. The world continues without you. It's amazing what you see and hear if you just stand still and observe others."

**Shadows:** They weren't touching, but they were so close that their shadows were. The sun disappeared behind the clouds, leaving the dark shapes in a spooky darkness. It was beautiful.

**Tears: **She stared out her window at the city. The warm tears rolled down her cheeks until the lights had blended together to form one.

**Together:** No matter what they did, it seemed strange. She loved him, but she was more comfortable around him when they were just friends. Together didn't seem right at all

**Unlucky:** "I don't believe in luck at all, but today has just plain sucked. Honestly. Maybe I'm cursed. But… I still don't believe in luck…"

**Vent:** She just needed someone to talk to. Somebody to listen. She couldn't find anybody that would. She just needed to _vent _for a few minutes. Was that too much to ask?

**Weak:** She felt weak, standing around doing nothing. But it wasn't _her _fault that the building was burning to the ground. For once it wasn't her responsibility to save a life, to save the world. She sat back and let the firemen do their job.

**X Ray:** "So, this machine actually looks _through _the body? Wow, that's, like, amazing. Can I try?"

**Young:** The only benefit from having no parents was that they couldn't tell her she was too _young _to do something. She could do whatever she wanted and nobody would care. It seemed great, but she realized that she actually did want somebody to tell her that, and argue with her. Sometimes.

**Zinc: **She giggled as he put a dot of pink zinc cream on her nose. She smiled at the purple zinc stripes on his face and took his hand as they ran along the edge, where the water meets the sand.

* * *

**Woah, random. See? LOL. Especially the last one. Zinc was the only thing I could think of starting with Z.**

**This was a challenge set by a friend ageeees ago. At least 2 months. I never got around to posting it. **

**Anyway, I've almost finished "The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess" on the Nintendo Wii. It's awesome, not just great graphics and fights, but there's 'shipping in it too. So I may or may not post some TP fics later. LinkxMidna Cutee.**

**Comments are always accepted, flames or not **

* * *


End file.
